1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying rods and reels on the top of a car and which may be separated from the car for carrying purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices known in the prior art for carrying fishing rods and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,840 discloses a carrier in which fishing rods protrude from inside of the devices. However, the carrier is not structured for easy separation from the car, nor does it appear to be economical and easy to carry around.
There also exist several devices for carrying rods and reels, but not for attaching them to an automobile. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,262 and 3,674,190.
There are several ways of attaching carriers of equipment to the top of a car. Gutter clamps are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,506 and 4,372,470.
There are also devices known in the prior art for carrying other types of apparatus. Note for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,176 which is directed towards the carrying of skis.
Finally, there are a number of other patents which are of interest but of less distinct relevance, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,053; 2,682,982; 2,788,928; 2,807,398; 3,204,362; and 4,170,801.
Insofar as understood, none of the prior art known to the Inventor or cited above provides for a car top rod and reel carrier of economical structure which can be easily separated from the roof top for carrying to a fishing site. In particular, in combination with the foregoing, none of the prior art devices appear to economically allow the rods and reels to be carried in their assembled state so that the fisherman is "ready to go" when he reaches his ultimate fishing destination.